User blog:Cfp3157/Cfp Studios: The Monsters Universe
Recently, I've been completely entranced by cinema's first true franchise; the Universal Pictures Monster Universe. They're true masterpieces of horror and film, and to this day remain the best of their kind thanks to their genuine ability to inspire terror, relatable but ultimately evil monsters, and phenomenal effects. I've also started watching American Crime Story: The People vs. OJ Simpson. It's a fine show, but I'm far more excited for American Crime Story: The Assassination of Gianni Versace, with its stellar cast and a trusted format. I've been able ot enjoy the former due to one simple system; Netflix. And so, these three things have inspired my newest creation: Universal Horror Stories. An anthology series detailing the adventures of Robert Walton, the explorer introduced in Frankenstein, I would create a new television phenomenon with a true adaption of all the horror stories that define culture. Television is the best format to adapt these stories; and prepare for a new tradition every Halloween. Universal Horror Story: The Cast The Monsters |-|Dr. Jekyl / Mr. Hyde= No disrespect to Russell Crowe, but this is one of those casting decision that just makes sense once one thinks of it. In playing Jekyll and Hyde, the actor must completely and totally be able to switch characters on a dime, but ultimately still be the same man; In essence, a man who is split in to two men but still that first man. It's complex, and Gyllenhaal can capture that with perfection. As shown in Brokeback Mountain, he can capture that romantic and caring side that is Dr. Jekyll. From watching his ferocious spirit in Southpaw or Prisoners, he can easily capture the boiling point anger and primal fury of Hyde. And as shown in Nightcrawler, he can perfectly put them both together to ensure a spectacular performance. |-|Frankenstein's Monster= There's a subtlety and quiet mystique that Joel Edgerton displayed in Loving last year that truly proves how perfect he is for this role. Understated isn't always a bad thing, and it's especially true for Frankenstein's Monster. Both in the book (which Universal Horror Story: Frankenstein will be based on) and the film there's an edge of ferocity and pure destruction that Edgerton has consistently shown before in films like The Great Gatsby, Warrior, and It Comes at Night. However, it's the aforementioned subtlety that cinches his casting; he's creepy and off-putting in The Gift, but more importantly he can give off the Monster's tender soul and self-hatred that would be injected into this adaption. He can certainly write and direct too, so that's just another notch in the belt. |-|Count Dracula= I really shouldn't have to explain this one; when given time to properly flesh out, Mads Mikkelsen can create an absolute masterpiece of genuine horror and civility. He simply radiates an aura of suave charm and regal posture, coupled with his ability to time Dracula's occasional moments of humor with perfection. Plus, playing somebody who eats humans, enjoys opera, and doesn't speak in an English accent is hardly a stretch considering his experiences. |-|The Wolf Man= Tom Holland sticks out, but let me think about it. |-|The Invisible Man= The amazing thing about the Invisible Man is that producers don't need a big name or popular face for the role, since the Invisible Man is known and feared for the precise reason of his inability to be seen. What the Invisible Man is also frightening for is his intellect, his sadistic nature, and his god complex that drives him to insanity. Will Poulter absolutely devastated in Detroit in 2017, perfectly destroying scenery and his cast mates as the racist Krauss that shows the pure monstrosity of human beings. He's certainly versatile, being the best part of We're the Millers and a well-oiled part of The Revenant 's ensemble cast; let Poulter lead his own series, and terrify viewers all over again. |-|The Bride of Frankenstein= TBH I don't know if I'd like to do this one |-|The Hunchback of Notre Dame= Andy Serkis? |-|The Phantom of the Opera= Honestly, depending on how he does in The Greatest Showman, I could see Zac Efron here. The Humans |-|Victor Frankenstein= Although I've come to appreciate Colin Clive's Henry Frankenstein as the true gift from the 1931 classic, the character Henry and Victor are two very different heroes. Much more disturbing and outright villainous in the original novel, Victor Frankenstein is more about capturing the internal conflict and uncertainty mixed with delusions of grandeur and innate vengeful hate. While Jesse Eisenberg was also in contention, I think Dane DeHaan is an incredibly misused talent- his work in Chronicle proves great enough how well he does with an outsider character, while his portrayal of James Dean in Life is a saving grace purely based on his charisma and skill. He did fine work as Harry Osborn (I.E. Not Green Goblin but that's a different discussion), and he's one of the few benefits of A Cure for Wellness. Give him a good project, and DeHaan can shine. |-|Robert Walton / Dorian Gray= This is the character I'm taking the most liberties with- Dorian Gray technically isn't a Universal Monster. However, I see a chance to include a fantastic character into this world and serve as a common threadline for the anthology series finale. "R. Walton", as he will be introduced, is actually Dorian Gray- an immortal hedonistic adventurer that learned his lesson from the original novel without killing himself. Instead, thanks to the magical work from Count Dracula, Dorian simply ages with the painting. This allows Leonardo DiCaprio- a fantastic actor when it comes to playing redemptive characters- to shine, as he is both old enough to show experience but fun and unique enough to capture Gray's ever-present sense of fun and adventure. Universal Horror Story: Frankenstein |-|Episode 1: To My Dearest Margaret...= The year is 1847; Robert Walton, an experienced and veteran adventure, resides in Saint Petersburg, Russia to prepare for his greatest voyage. Walton writes to his lover Margaret, stating his desire to go further than any man or woman before him. That night, as he sends the letter, he hears the tales of his hired crew and bonds with them all. Later that week, as the crew has sailed up north, there is surprisingly little going wrong with the expedition. Walton writes in his journal, specifically addressing Margaret, stating his desire for a true companion; Walton is a man of education and passion, not the surly and brash nature of his crew. Despite this, he states he feels confident in their mission and states that he intends to keep going. Stopping once again when one of the sails is ruined when the ship narrowly misses an icerberg (haha Titanic joke), the crew fearfully watches as a behemoth of a man is seen in the distance running. He is cloaked, and they assume that the man is a native of the frozen lands. As they fix the sail, Walton spots another man- this one frail, young, and sickly looking. TBF Category:Blog posts